Our Story
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Lagi-lagi, Fluffy. KaiSoo. GS. / Ini hanya sebuah kisah pendek tentang Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo menjelang hari pernikahan mereka. Hanya bercerita di suatu malam yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat hangat. / DLDR / Happy Reading / Maaf karena lagi-lagi ini KaiSoo Fluffy.


**Our Story**

**.**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

**Support Cast :: Jinki – Kibum – Junhong – And Other…**

**Genre :: Fluffy. 1S. GS. Romance. Family. Etc…**

**Rating :: T**

**.**

**Summary :: Lagi-lagi, Fluffy. KaiSoo. GS. / Ini hanya sebuah kisah pendek tentang Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo menjelang hari pernikahan mereka. Hanya bercerita di suatu malam yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat hangat. / DLDR / Happy Reading / Maaf karena lagi-lagi ini KaiSoo Fluffy.**

**Disclaimer :: They're belong to god and themselves ^^**

**.**

**Warning :: Banyak typo(s) dan cerita yang begini-begini ajja. Alur maksain dan gak bener. Bukan EYD yang benar dan kalimat sesuka author~**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong, readers-deul ^^ aku bikin ff lagi. Tapi, lagi-lagi fluffy Kaisoo (-_-!) hehe, maaf. Aku gak bisa berhenti nulis genre dan pairing ini ^^**

**Semoga suka, dan maaf jika banyak kesalahan. Ini, aku dedikasikan buat Lee Kaisoo eonnie dan semua yang kangen sama ff KaiSoo Fluffy ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading (:**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tau, _chagi_i? Aku adalah penggemar beratmu waktu itu…" Jongin mengungkapkan sebuah pernyataan. Pernyataan yang tidak pernah diketahui Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya menolehkan pandangannya pada Jongin, sang _namjachingu_. "Penggemar beratku? Kapan?" Tanyanya, dengan mata yang membulat indah.

Jongin melihat ke langit gelap malam itu, dan kemudian tersenyum tanpa menatap Kyungsoo. "Ya, aku mengagumimu, aku menyukaimu, dan aku penggemar beratmu selama kita masih sekolah di _Senior High School_ dulu." Jawabnya. Jongin memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran di ayunan yang sedang mereka duduki saat ini. Mengingat masa beberapa tahun silam.

Kyungsoo memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan setiap lekukan di wajah Jongin dan memperhatikan setiap gerakan dari Jongin. Saat ini, Jongin tampak damai dan… tampan.

"Kau tau? Aku menyukaimu semenjak aku pertama melangkahkan kaki ke sekolah. Melihatmu yang tertawa dengan temanmu, membuatku terus berpikir tentangmu saat itu. menurutku, kau begitu indah dan manis, cantik dan sederhana. Saat itu, aku sudah berjanji kalau aku harus berkenalan denganmu. Akhirnya, melalui salah satu temanku, aku bisa mengenalmu. Saat itu, aku melihat sosokmu yang hangat dan begitu perhatian. Terlihat kuat, namun juga rapuh. Kau _yeoja_ yang sempurna dengan segudang bakat dan keahlianmu. _Namja_ mana yang tidak suka padamu? Aku nyatakan kalau saat itu aku jatuh cinta padamu." Jongin menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tapi diluar dugaanku, kau begitu sangat menjaga hatimu. Tidak ingin terluka. Tapi sebenarnya aku mengerti, kau bukan egois. Kau hanya tidak ingin melukai hati orang lain yang berharap lebih padamu. Benar?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dari sana, aku mengambil satu kesimpulan lebih. Bahwa kau adalah _yeoja_ luar biasa yang pernah aku temui. Aku semakin jatuh lagi ketika aku melihatmu menyanyi sendirian di _studio vocal_ sekolah. Kau tampak bebas dan suaramu membuatku semakin membangun perasaan yang lebih terhadapmu. Aku putuskan untuk berada di _club dance_ saat itu." Lanjut Jongin. Kadang, ia terkekeh karena mengingat kejadian masa lampau yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Satu tahun aku berusaha untuk dekat denganmu. Selama itu, aku berusaha untuk paham tentang semua yang bersangkutan denganmu. Dan akhirnya, aku tau apa yang kau sukai dan apa yang tidak kau sukai. Aku tau nomor ponselmu dan aku tau dimana alamat rumahmu. Aku tau siapa adikmu dan siapa orang tuamu. Dan pada akhirnya, aku menyatakan semuanya yang aku rasakan. Bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan tulus dan aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang mampu menjaga segalanya tentangmu."

Kyungsoo masih memasang senyuman terbaiknya. "Tapi, bukankah aku tidak langsung memberikanmu jawaban saat itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin beralih pandangan menjadi pada sosok _yeoja_ disampingnya yang sangat dicintainya. Jongin tersenyum. "Ya, kau memang menjawabnya seminggu kemudian. Aku mengerti. Kau mungkin tak yakin padaku saat itu. Karena aku lebih muda darimu, aku adalah juniormu, dan aku tidak cukup meyakinkan saat itu. Tapi aku percaya, kalau kau mampu melihat kesungguhanku yang ingin selalu menjagamu. Benar, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Dan aku melihatnya sangat jelas di dirimu, Jonginie…" Senyumnya semakin lebar terkembang, bersama dengan cahaya bulan yang menerangi wajah indahnya.

"Kau mengajakku bertemu, mengatakan dengan lembut kalau kau menerimaku menjadi seseorang yang bermakna untukmu. Dan kau meminta sebuah janji dariku kalau aku harus bersungguh-sungguh menjagamu setulus hati selamanya. Dan aku berusaha menepatinya sampai hari ini."

Jongin menangkup wajah manis Kyungsoo. Membuatnya dekat sehingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Kyungsoo. Dalam jarak yang terbilang sangat dekat itu, Kyungsoo selalu bisa merasakan kehangatan dari seorang Kim Jongin. "Dan tidak terasa, lima tahun sudah kita lewati dengan baik untuk saling memahami." Jongin berbisik.

"Sampai akhirnya kau melamarku, dan minggu depan kita akan menikah." Tambah Kyungsoo.

Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan kedua tangannya yang menangkup wajah sang _yeoja_. "Aku masih ingin berjanji untuk selamanya, bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, dan akan melindungimu juga menjanjikan hidup yang bahagia untukmu." Jongin memeluk tubuh mungil milik _yeojachingunya_ dengan erat. Seolah menyampaikan kalau ia memang tidak ingin kehilangannya dan ingin terus menjaganya dari apapun yang membahayakannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Balas memeluk Jongin. Mengelus punggung tegap Jongin dan akhirnya bergumam, "Aku mencintaimu dan aku selalu percaya padamu." Gumamnya.

Jongin mengangguk. "_Saranghae_, Do Kyungsoo…" Bisik Jongin.

"Kyungsoo! Jongin! Sudah malam, nak… Cepat masuk, kalian bisa masuk angin." Teriakan Nyonya Do dari dalam rumah membuat mereka terpaksa melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"_Umma_ benar. Sebaiknya kita di dalam. Aku tidak mau, _namja_ku yang tampan ini masuk angin sampai akhirnya penikahan kita akan ditunda." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut diselingi sedikit tawa kecil.

Jongin mengangguk. "Hahaha, baiklah… Ayo kita masuk, tuan putri…" Jongin berdiri terlebih dahulu, mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Bagaikan seorang putri yang menerima uluran tangan sang pangeran. Mereka berjalan berdampingan kedalam rumah, kediaman keluarga Do.

Jongin memang sedang menginap di rumah Kyungsoo atas permintaan orang tua Kyungsoo. Mereka akan membicarakan perihal pernikahan yang akan dilangsungkan minggu depan.

"Jadi, apa saja yang sudah kalian siapkan untuk pernikahan kalian?" Tanya Tuan Do, _Appa_-nya Kyungsoo, Do Jinki.

Kyungsoo duduk berdampingan dengan Jongin di sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan orang tua Kyungsoo. "Kami hampir selesai mempersiapkan semuanya, _Appa_." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Kami sudah meminta bantuan Luhan untuk masalah kostum. Jongin juga meminta bantuan temannya yang bekerja di bidang _photographer_, namanya Kris dari Canada. Aku dan Jongin juga sudah memilih kartu undangan dari Miseok di Incheon. Untuk masalah gereja, aku dan Jongin menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk mencarikannya. Kami percaya pada mereka."

Tuan dan Nyonya Do mengangguk. "Kami percaya pada kalian. Kalian pasti akan melakukannya dengan baik. Ahh~ _Appa_ tidak menyangka kalau kau akhirnya menikah dengan seorang _namja_ tampan yang begitu mencintaimu, Kyungsoo-ya." Ucap Tuan Do.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya saling tersenyum mendengarnya. "Terimakasih, _Appa_. Sudah mengijinkanku untuk menikahi anak _Appa_ yang cantik ini. Aku janji akan menjaganya." Jongin berucap. Jari tangannya tertaut pada jemari Kyungsoo.

"Jagalah putri kami satu-satunya, Jongin. Kami menyerahkan sepenuhnya Kyungsoo padamu." Kali ini, Do Kibum, _Umma_ Kyungsoo yang berucap.

Jongin mengangguk pasti. "Pasti." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kalian segera istirahat. Jongin, _Umma_ sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu, ne? Semoga kalian beristirahat dengan tenang." Tuan dan Nyonya Do beranjak dari duduknya untuk beristirahat.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengangguk. "Arasseo. _Jaljjayo, Appa, Umma_." Ucap keduanya kompak.

Tuan Do tersenyum. "Junhong akan datang dari San Fransisco lusa. Jadi, bersiaplah mendapat banyak kejutan darinya." Itulah ucapan terakhir Tuan Do sebelum keduanya benar-benar masuk ke kamar mereka untuk beristirahat.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih duduk di sofa. Saling menautkan jemari mereka dan saling menatap dalam. "Kau lelah, Jongin? Sebaiknya, kau segera tidur." Tawar Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk. "Kau juga. Beristirahatlah." Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo lama sebelum akhirnya keduanya berjalan ke kamar yang disediakan untuk Jongin tidur malam ini.

"Selamat malam, Jongin _Chagii_…" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Melepaskan tautan jemarinya di jemari Jongin setelah sampai di pintu kamar.

Jongin tersenyum. "Selamat malam, tuan putriku. Semoga mimpi indah. _Saranghae_, Kim Kyungsoo…" Jongin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo yang sedikit _chubby_.

Kyungsoo merasakan kehangatan yang semakin menjalar di tubuhnya. Dapat ia rasakan kalau pipinya merona _pink_ samar. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "_Nado saranghae_…" Balasnya. Setelah berucap seperti itu, Kyungsoo berlalu menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Menantikan kedatangan Junhong, adik yang paling Kyungsoo sayangi yang sekarang bersekolah di San Fransisco besok lusa. Menunggu pakaian pengantin dan cincin juga kartu undangan untuk penikahannya. Menunggu kabar dari sepasang kekasih tentang gereja yang akan dipakai untuk acara pernikahan mereka, juga menunggu kedatangan seorang teman dari Canada untuk mempersiapkan photo dan video rekaman acara mereka.

Hari ke-13 di bulan Januari, adalah hari yang sangat di tunggu oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Karena, sebuah resepsi yang akan menjadikan mereka sepasang suami-istri akan berlangsung di hari itu.

Pemilihan tanggal yang bagus. Berada di tengah-tengah hari lahir mereka. Itu adalah hari yang tidak akan terlupakan untuk keduanya. Setelah lima tahun menjalani semuanya dengan begitu baik sebagai sepasang kekasih, seminggu lagi, mereka akan resmi menjadi sebuah keluarga kecil yang akan mereka jalani.

**.**

**.**

**END~**

**.**

**.**

Yak! Lagi-lagi fluffy ^^ gwaenchanayo?

Ehehehee~ rasanya, bener-bener kebayang di otak. Bagaimana pertama kali Jongin melihat Kyungsoo, berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo, mencintai Kyungsoo, dan menikah dengan Kyungsoo. Aaaaaaaaaaaa~ mereka cocok, kan?

Hehehe~ gak maksa minta review ^^ hanya mau ucapin makasih buat yang udah baca :D

Gomawoooo (:


End file.
